Brothers In Arms
Brothers In Arms is a 2012 Diamond Dave Production written by David Aiken and directed and edited by Ross McConaghy. It is the third 'annual summer action movie' made from the collaberation of David Aiken and Ross McConaghy. The others being Enforcer Butch in summer 2010 and Vigilante in summer 2011. It stars Moin Hussain as the lead character. The plot involves a young ex soldier returned home from duty in Iraq only to find that all but one of his fellow soldiers have been murdered by a masked serial killer known as Black Diamond . Plot The film opens showing a young soldier called Dan Murphy escaping from being held captive by Iraq soldiers, running across a barren wasteland whilst evading in coming grenades and explosives. It shows him picking up a military service medal which was awarded to him for bravery. The film then jumps ahead a few years later showing Dan sitting on a beach staring at his medal. A mysterious man approaches him and greets him warmly but does not actually introduce himself. From just looking at Dan, the man can already tell that Dan is a soldier going on to tell him a story about his grandfather being a World War 2 soldier, going on to describe the relationship his grandfather shared with his comrades describing their friendship being more of a brotherhood and his friends being his 'brothers' who would lay their lives down for him no matter what. Glancing at Dan's service medal the man asks where his 'brothers' are. Dan recounts his experiences being captured by enemy soldiers and escaping. The man then advices Dan that he should find his 'brothers' and re establish contact with them adding that it helped his grandfather come to terms with his war experiences. The man walks away leaving Dan inspired to find his comrades but little does Dan know that the man he just spoken to is actually a psychopath known as Black Diamond who likes to torture and kill soldiers. At home Dan rings all the numbers he has of his old comrades from Iraq but all the phonecalls he makes end with recieving the bad news that they are all dead. Killed by Black Diamond. He notices that there is only one other soldier left from his regiment, a man called 'Sergant' Kenneth Thomas. Dan visits Kenneth introducing himself and informing him that they are the only two soldiers left from their regiment. Kenneth is flippant and passive stating that both of them will be joining their dead friends. Dan asks Kenneth what he means and Kenneth refers to an evil man who is 'far more twisted than any man they fought in the war, a man so evil they say he bleeds poison.' Dan tells Kenneth that they must stop the killer but Kenneth is reluctent saying that he has seen enough death and he is accepting his death at the hands of Black Diamond. Dan argues that he can't just ignore the bonds they formed with their 'brothers' and when Kenneth asks what he has left to fight for Dan responds by shouting the chance to avenge his brothers. Later that night Dan is awoken from his sleep from strange noises in the house. He takes his gun and investigates but is ambushed by Black Diamond who is now wearing his grandfathers gas mask to hide his face. Black Diamond takes Dan to an unknown location and tortures him overnight. When morning comes Kenneth manages to find Dan held captive and releases him giving him a gun and the two soldiers escape into a forest with Black Diamond on their trail armed with a machine gun. In the forest Dan thanks Kenneth for his rescue calling him 'brother'. Kenneth is angered and expresses his feelings regarding Dan recieving the medal for bravery while he saved several lives on duty. Dan says that it doesn't matter whether he has a medal or not and that he doesn't need one to show how brave he was. Shortly Black Diamond finds them and opens fire. Dan and Kenneth flee into a field with land mines planted all over the place. Black Diamond deliberately fires at the mines on the ground instead of Dan and Kenneth attempting to ignite them and blow up the two soldiers. He eventually explodes a mine that sends Dan and Kenneth tumbling to the ground briefly stunned. Black Diamond approaches them and removes his gas mask revealing himself to be the man who talked to Dan on the beach. Dan calls him sick and asks Black Diamond why he killed the soldiers. Black Diamond rants on about how soldiers are trained killers and he managed to not only kill them but outsmart them beforehand declaring himself as being superior to soldiers. At this point Kenneth tries to shot Black Diamond but ends up being gravely wounded by him with a blast to the chest. While Black Diamond laughs sadistically, a furious Dan gets to his feet and declares a fight with Black Diamond telling him to settle this like a real man without use of his weapons. Black Diamond happily agrees and throws away his machine gun and the two men fight. Dan punches Black Diamond in the face and Black Diamond responds by knocking Dan to the ground and viciously kicking him until Dan grabs his leg and pulls him to the ground. The two men tumble on top of one another and Black Diamond attempts to strangle Dan but Dan manages to fend him off and they both stand up again. Dan expresses his anger to Black Diamond stating that he killed his friend and Black Diamond retorts that he killed his 'brother' Dan kicks Black Diamond to the ground but overbalances and falls down. Black Diamond grabs Dan and kneecaps him in the ribs severely wounding Dan. Black Diamond produces another gun and prepares to kill Dan. Dan manages to disarm Black Diamond by kicking him in the testicles. Black Diamond now suffering severe pain and discomfort slowly backs off clutching his groin giving Dan enough time to get up and push him directly on top of a land mine. Dan jumps for cover while Black Diamond explodes. After defeating the deranged murderer, Dan goes to his fallen ally and gives Kenneth his own medal. A dying Kenneth salutes Dan and passes away. Dan picks up Kenneths body and walks into the distance carrying his body. Credits Moin Hussain as Dan Murphy Ross McConaghy as Kenneth Thomas David Aiken as Black Diamond Trivia David Aiken struggled coming up with an origional idea having already done several action films a couple of years previously. Moin Hussain suggested instead of the hero going after the villain the villain should go after the hero. This inspired the overall story of two soldiers being hunted by a serial killer. Moin Hussain flew from England to Northern Ireland just to be in the film. This film has the most special effects in a Diamond Dave Production, even more than the previous two films with more gun fire effects and even more explosions. Origionally after Black Diamond was blown up by the land mine there was going to be a shot showing his severed arm on the ground. This would have been achieved by having David Aiken lying down covered under a green screen exept for his arm and then the rest of him edited out. This was not done in the end. Ross McConaghy had to ingest alot of tomato ketchup for his death scene for coughing up blood. This proved to be very difficult for Ross to do because of having so much sauce in his mouth. Apparently it put him off ketchup for a while because of the taste. David Aiken doesn't wear his glasses at all in this film.